


Never Coming Home

by ieros



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other, The Ghost of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieros/pseuds/ieros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little fic based on The Ghost of You music video. I'm sorry for any tears (not really).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic based on The Ghost of You music video. I'm sorry for any tears (not really).

The ocean was grey and bleak as the small green boats made their way through the churning water. Their inhabitants, young soldiers on their way to war, stared out into the fog, their stomachs churning. This was it. This was what they'd trained for. They knew that some of them weren't going to make it out alive, but they showed no signs of fear. That didn't mean they weren't feeling it.

One soldier, a young boy by the name of Mikey Way, was more nervous than the rest. He'd never wanted to go to war. He'd much rather have stayed at home with his fiancé Alicia. But, as many of the soldiers here had been, he'd been forced by the government to do so.

He shot a terrified glance at his brother Gerard. Gerard had always wanted to be a soldier. He had always been willing to sacrifice his life for others, but he'd never wanted the same for his brother. Having already been enlisted, he'd begged for Mikey to be able to stay in New Jersey. His requests, however, had been pushed aside, and now he and Mikey were both on their way to fight.

Gerard was an overprotective sibling to say the least. He'd watch over his brother when they were little, never allowing any harm to come to him. When Mikey came home from school one day with a black eye, Gerard went to all lengths to stop it from happening again. It had taken all his willpower not to beat up the kids who had done it, instead giving them a fair warning, that may have been something along the lines of _"do it again and I'll kill you"_. It had broken Gerard's heart when, at the age of fifteen, Mikey had claimed he was a terrible older brother, and he'd ended up sealing himself in his room for two days straight. He came out when Mikey began banging on the door and crying, fearing for Gerard's safety. He'd collapsed in Gee's arms crying, apologising and promising he'd never say anything like that ever again. The brothers had been extremely close since, doing nearly everything together. Gerard didn't know how he'd live with himself of anything happened to Mikey.

The boats began to draw closer to the shore, and the men on board drew their guns closer to their chests, ready to leap off and fire. One of them, who Mikey thought was named Frank, held a locket up to his lips, kissing it once, then tucking it back under his shirt. "Prepare to disembark!" someone yelled, and they braced themselves. Gerard's mind flashed back to a conversation he'd had with Mikey a few days ago.

_"Gerard, I'm scared. I don't want to do this." Mikey had confided in him one evening while holding back sobs. Gerard had hugged his brother tightly, his arms wrapping around his slender back as he let him cry into his shirt._

_"I know you don't, I don't want you to either, but we don't have a choice." he'd said quietly, a tear slipping from his own hazel eye as he stroked his brother's light brown hair. They'd remained like that for some time, not speaking, just reassuring each other in silence._

_They'd left two days after, marching in their neat olive uniforms as their loved ones waved goodbye. They knew it could be the last time they saw them._

Back on the boats, Gerard caught Mikey's eye, nodding at him, in a way that said "you'll be okay". Mikey bobbed his head shakily back, still not entirely confident. What if he tripped and fell? What if the waves knocked him over? What if he got shot? The reality of never going home seemed very real.

His eyes darted back to the scene before him as he pushed his glasses up his nose. People were beginning to jump off the tiny boats into the frothing water. He took a deep breath, glancing at his older brother one last time before leaping in himself.

The sea was cold, freezing in fact, and Mikey's clothes were soon completely waterlogged as he dashed towards the beach ahead of him. Just as he reached land, he felt someone brush against him.

"You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Gerard whispered before running up the beach, dodging bullets as he ducked down beneath the small sand shelf that could shield him from the artillery being fired.

Mikey began to sprint up to join his brother, only to be narrowly missed by a flying shard of metal. He ducked behind one of the large pieces of shrapnel that dotted the coastline, breathing heavily.

This was it. This was really and truly it. He could die. The thought hit him like a bullet in the back, which was probably not the best metaphor to use right now, but it did. He might not go home. He might not ever see Alicia again, or his parents, or his friends. His best friend Pete, who had asthma and hadn't been considered fit enough to join the army, had made him promise before he left that he'd come back alive. He might have to break that promise, whether he liked it or not.

He shuddered as another projectile flew past him, burying itself in the sand. He had to get up to the shelf where he'd be safe. It was the only way.

He swallowed, his throat dry, then squeezed his eyes shut and made a break for it. He could see the other soldiers ahead of him, there was Gerard, holding his hand out, ready to pull him to safety. The it hit him.

He staggered and fell to his knees as the cold metal buried itself inside him. He gasped, his head hitting the ground. He'd never felt pain like this, and he grasped his chest in an attempt to stop it, feeling a gaping hole as he did so. Dark, ruby blood stained his hand as he pulled it away, making him moan in pain and fear.

"Mikey! _Mikey!_ " Gerard screamed, reaching out to him. He struggled, trying to get up, to run over to his brothers spasming body, to hug him and tell him everything would be okay, but he was held back. He watched helplessly as a medic rushed over to him, holding a cloth to his wound and attempting to bandage him.

Mikey's vision began to fade, and he locked eyes with his brother one last time. Gerard was desperately calling out his name, his eyes wide in fear and tears streaming down his pale, grubby face. With his last dying breath, he shaped out three words before slumping to the ground with a shiver.

Gerard watched, paralysed with horror, as the light faded from his younger brother's eyes, and his heart wrenched as he heard his last words, mouthing them himself as they engraved themselves into his mind, knowing they were all too true.

_"Never coming home."_


End file.
